chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kharo
"Kharo" is a catch-all name for the various aquatic races that are native to Novara. They are able to maneuver through the rest of the galaxy's cities are by means of expansive water-filled suits that allow for easier assimilation in the largely bipedal society that has propagated through the rest of the galaxy. Etymology and Other Names The varied subspecies of Kharo each have their own name, and many identify as their subspecies before the name "Kharo." Biology and Anatomy The Kharo are very biologically varied. Aside from gills, mouths, and eyes, they do not necessarily share even the most basic facets of their biology. However, there are a few common "subspecies". Technically, some Kharo are more taxonomically related than others, but all identify using the term "Kharo." * The Skara, who have long and muscular tails that connect straight to wiry upper bodies. They are adept at swimming, but are one of the few Kharo subspecies that can walk on land without the aid of a full exosuit thanks to their strong tail and incredibly robust spine. They can slide forward surprisingly quickly with their tail while holding their upper body upright. Many opt not to, however, as it is quite strenuous and, when done without care, can wear down or chip off their scales. Skara typically have tendrils that sprout off their heads, giving them the illusion of hair. However, when irritated, the tendrils will emit a neurotoxin that causes numbness when it interacts with skin. * The Uridipol, who are the most adept Kharo at surviving on land. They have air sacs that enable them to survive unaided and without water for minutes at a time. Many Uridipol have taken to not using bodysuits when traversing the galaxy, opting to wear compact water oxygenators over their gills. However, their skin is sensitive and easily irritated when dry, so a Uridipol without a suit often needs to rehydrate. Their webbed feet and hands allow them to be so amphibious, but has led to some Kharo scientists hypothesizing that the Uridipol do not share an evolutionarily significant common ancestor with the rest of the Kharo. * The Neroma, who are diminutive in size. They require a full body suit out of water, as, without strong tails or legs, they cannot move on land on their own. However, the Neroma, thanks to their size, are capable of maneuvering on land in particularly small exosuits, making them adept at stealth. However, far more popular with the Neroma is the "full size" body suits, particularly the model series known as "The Heavy Lifter." Many Neroma become scientists or support scientific advancement, as they have been the most reliant on bodysuits to assimilate into the new galactic society. * The Frenelikom, who are the most well known Kharo, due largely to the fact that they have vocal chords and lungs in addition to their gills. Many Frenelikom serve as politicians and in other foreign policy positions. Due to their unique biology, the Frenelikom can also "sing" through their gills, enabling them to emit 5 frequencies at once. Trained Frenelikom singers are sought after by many musicians in the galaxy. However, they do not have legs, and as such require bodysuits to navigate terrestrial environments. Sociology and Culture The Commonwealth of Indepdented Kharan States is one of the longest standing factions in the galaxy. The entirety of Novara is under their jurisdiction. However, there are still a great number of Kharo, and States within the Commonwealth, who simply begrudgingly submit to the Independent States' rule over the varied regions. Many Kharo simply live in ignorance in the vast oceans of Novara. Those that are out of touch typically don't either live on, or follow closely behind one of the numerous floating cities on Novara, as many Kharo do. These cities have both dry land and underwater portions, to allow for some Kharo to get used to their exosuits and for somewhat easier intermingling of other species that come to visit Novara. Because of the varying biologies of the Kharo, and the common move towards exosuits, the most common language spoken by Kharos is sign language. Naming Kharo naming tends to be heavy on raspy sounds, including aspirated consonants (K and S in particular) and long vowel sounds. *Skara - Only uses A and O vowels. *Uridipol - Lots of D, L, R, and I sounds. *Neroma - Lots of M, R, O, and U sounds. *Frenelikom - More vowels than the other subspecies' names. Lots of F and N. Notable Kharo they're coming, i swear, i was destroyed by biology and losing the first draft Racial Traits (RPG) Racial Ability Scores * Skara: +2 Wis * Uridipol (No Mechasuit): -2 Con AND one of the following: +2 Wis, +1 Cha OR +1 Wis, +2 Cha * Uridipol (Mechasuit): +1 Int OR +1 Wis * Neroma: +2 Int * Frenelikom: +2 Cha Skill Proficiency A Kharo may choose to be proficient in one of the following skills associated with their specific subrace as detailed below. * Skara: Insight, Intimidation, Nature, Perception * Uridipol (No Mechasuit): Acrobatics, Medicine, Perception, Religion * Uridipol (Mechasuit): Medicine, Perception, Religion, Survival * Neroma: Arcana, Deception, Investigation, Stealth * Frenelikom: Investigation, History, Performance, Persuasion Racial Powers Mechanized Exosuit: All Kharo are given a mechanized exosuit that is subsidized by the government to facilitate their travel to terrestrial environments and/or other planets. These exosuits are mandatory for the survival of all non-Uridipol Kharo. The suits come in 6 varieties, each of which has a different combat skill distribution. #'The Heavy Lifter: 16 Str, 12 Con, 8 Dex' #'The Glass Cannon: 16 Str, 8 Con, 12 Dex' #'The Finesser: 8 Str, 12 Con, 16 Dex' #'The Chrome Beaut: 12 Str, 8 Con, 16 Dex' #'The Tank: 12 Str, 16 Con, 8 Dex' #'The Punching Bag: 8 Str, 16 Con, 12 Dex' At every fourth level, when characters gain an ability point, a Kharo may also choose to reallocate one of the ability points of their Mechanized Exosuit. For example, a Kharo with a "Punching Bag" model may choose to both put a point into Con and reallocate a point from Dex into Con, giving them 18 Con and 11 Dex when all is said and done. However, none of the abilities may go below 6 points, and none may exceed 18. Gonna Have to Buff That Out: Once Per Day. All Kharo may make Investigation checks (Saving Throw: 10 + level) to heal themselves for 1 HD / 2 levels after combat has ceased. They are considered proficient in Investigation for this check, regardless of their actual proficiency. Category:Races Category:Enn Elenen Races